Atobe Keigo 101
by Terumiu
Summary: Atobe Keigo, King of Hyoutei. Asakura Reiko, the woman at the top of the fangirl food chain. This is their world, their story.
1. Realize

A/N: I heart Keigo. He's just so….awesome.

Wealth, looks, power. Arrogant, determined, and also ridiculously stubborn.

He had women all over the country falling over themselves to catch a glimpse of him, and not simply because he was the heir to the Atobe Zaibatsu. It was because he was one of the best-looking young men in the country.

"Atobe-sama was crafted by the most gifted of angels. He is stunning, and he's MINE to marry." They would say.

Women fought over him more than they did at the supermarket for the last fish. You would be surprised how much they fought for fish, if you only knew….

And Keigo knew this.

And he used it to his advantage.

Atobe waited quietly in one of the many sitting rooms in his mansion. The room had been decorated with the purpose of complimenting him in mind, and was done in simple royal purple and gold. Everything was silk and velvet, or expensive mahogany and oak.

The chair he sat in was soft and comfortable, one he had picked out for himself. It was done in solid wood, polished to a shine, with curving paws as it's legs and velvet cushions lining the armrest. The back of the chair extended high above his head, lined with deep maroon velvet befitting of a king's throne.

In his long, pale fingers, Atobe held a glass of his favorite fruit punch, waiting patiently.

He had been waiting for an hour now.

His grip tightened on the stem of the glass, and the maid who had been sent to wait on him flinched.

Atobe was angry.

Who was the foolish being that had stood him up?

Head of the Atobe Keigo fanclub, Asakura Reiko dozed quietly in her bed, ignorant of the fact that she was supposed to have been awake two whole hours ago.

Her mobile, a blue and gray contraption with a plain four-leaf clover keychain, began rattling against her bedside table. Frowning into her pillow, Reiko reached for her phone and looked blearily at the Caller ID.

BigHead Keigo.

Hmmmm….

What was the time now? She squinted at the numbers in the corner.

Twelve thirty-four….

What day was it?

Saturday. Right. She slept in on Saturdays. Screw BigHead Keigo, she was going back to sleep.

Flinging her phone back onto the table, Reiko buried herself into her bed and drifted back to slumberland.

Atobe seethed.

He couldn't believe he was chasing after that slip of a girl who dared to stand him up. But the only thing he knew about the president of his fanclub was that she was from his school, her work was flawless, despite her lazy nature, and her name was Asakura Reiko.

A plebian name, a plebian person.

It seemed that she was asking for a lesson in courtesy and etiquette.

Alright, it had been a bit unreasonable to demand her presence at eleven last night because he wanted to look over the pictures they had taken of him during yesterday's practice, but there was nothing wrong in wanting his flawless personality to be displayed to its fullest potential.

And so, he waited.

Reiko yawned, stretched, and rolled over in her bed before straightening and standing. Bending down to reach for her toes, Reiko tickled her insteps with the tips of her fingers as she felt her bones pop, and straightened.

The room was dark, as she had drawn the curtains before going to sleep. The maids didn't dare enter the room without her express permission. Pressing a button next to her head, Reiko watched the curtains draw back and fold in on themselves, revealing

the expanse of blue, blue sky outside of her third floor bedroom.

Ah, she loved Saturdays. No need to suffocate under the pressure of other sex-starved girls, no boys, and best of all, no one to interrupt her lazing about.

Then, she remembered.

She had woken up once before this, and someone had been calling her.

Who was it again?

Oh well, she could just check. Picking up her mobile, Reiko pressed a button.

BigHead Keigo, Missed calls [2]

Wow, the great Atobe Keigo had called her TWICE.

Reiko glanced out of the window. No signs of flying pigs. So maybe Atobe Keigo was capable of being impatient as well….

There was something approaching the house though.

Something that was flying….and black.

A helicopter.

Hmmm, but her home was….deep in the woods….

Then, she glimpsed the Atobe logo on the helicopter, and screamed.

Atobe had been waiting for four hours straight.

Frustrated, he had contacted several individuals to find out Asakura Reiko's home residence, and how to get there. Within the hour, he was in his personal helicopter and on his way over.

If she had started printing the pictures already, then all would be ruined.

Strangely, Reiko's home was situated deep in the woods to the north of Japan, located near a beach and a sea cliff. It was larger than his home in town, but older. He landed on her lawn and stepped out, looking about at the place as the copter settled.

Green everywhere.

A plebian color, he decided. Then, the doors to the old stone mansion were flung open, and a pair of maids bowed.

"This way please, Atobe-sama."

Reiko brushed and flossed her teeth faster than she had ever brushed and flossed anything, and pulled her hair into a ponytail with forceful jerks of the comb, separating the knots with her fingers as the comb pulled at her scalp.

She changed out of her underwear, seeing as she slept in the nude, and pulled on the most formal things she had in her weekend home. A plain white button up shirt, and jeans.

Cursing Atobe Keigo's existence, she grabbed her make-up bag and was dipping a brush in a tub of gel eyeliner as a maid knocked on the door.

"Atobe-sama has been seated in the study by his request and is asking for ojou-sama."

Damn it, no time to doll up. Slapping lip balm on, Reiko popped a mint into her mouth and shoved her feet into a pair or flats.

She hated men. Especially Atobe Keigo.

Keigo looked down at the cup of tea that had been served to him in surprise. English raspberry, his favorite.

He had gotten the habit of drinking tea in England, where he had studied for the better part of his life. It brought back fond memories of beating those arrogant British into the ground with his superior intellect and tennis.

But for now, he was not in the proper mood to enjoy his favorite tea. The door to the impressively stocked study was swung open, and Reiko walked in, her usual confident glide impeded by the absence of heels.

In fact, that was not the only thing missing.

When Keigo saw her in official capacity, Reiko was always dressed immaculately in the Hyoutei girl's uniform, the skirt the proper length of just above the knees, and her black socks were pulled high, her shoes giving her about an extra inch in height. Her hair was always loose and perfectly coiled, and her face flawless with ivory skin, her plain eyes outlined in black to make the whites stand out, her lips glossed.

But today, she wore a plain shirt and jeans, her hair was up in a ponytail, the curled tips coiling about her shoulders and neck. She wore no make-up, and there was a rather fetching pink flush in her usually pale cheeks, and she looked extremely flustered.

Good.

Keigo stood to tower over her as she stopped in front of him, inclining her head politely. She seemed so small and _different_. He realized he had sort of been expecting her to be in her school uniform on a weekend.

"Keigo-sama. Is there a particular reason you made your way all the way out here?" Reiko asked, sitting in a chair a maid had left for her.

Keigo was glad to see despite the casual clothing, she still sat tall and straight.

"Ore-sama has informed you that he would like to see you this morning. Did you not receive my message?"

Reiko's expression was blank.

"Um, no." She eventually replied, snagging a small triangular sandwich from the tray in between them and biting into it almost viciously. There was a wild, desperate look about her that told Keigo he had interrupted her plans for the day.

He recognized it for what it was, because when that happened to him, he often adopted a similar expression. But then, things rarely went wrong for him.

Well, it was poetic justice, because she had interrupted his plans for the day anyway, even if there weren't exactly any plans at all.

Her teeth were even and white and she nibbled at the sandwich, accepting the cup of milk tea her maid handed her with stable fingers. Her nails were trimmed and even, just like his own.

"Well, I have sent you a message informing you that I would like to take a look at the material the girls have collected during yesterday's practice at eleven this morning. However, no one turned up." Atobe raised an expectant brow.

"I apologize, Keigo-sama. If I had received your message before I left the city, I would have made it in time."

"Are you implying it is ore-sama's fault that you cannot accomplish a simple task?"

_I'm not implying it's your fault. It IS your fault._

"Of course not, Keigo-sama. The fault lies with me. Could I get back to you tomorrow?"

"Fine. Ore-sama shall overlook this mistake and allow you one more day to pull yourself into order. I shall expect the material ready on Monday."

"Of course, Keigo-sama. Will there be anything else?"

"No." Keigo stood and turned his nose up at her.

"Well then, I shall walk you out." Reiko said, smiling and hoping he would hurry up and leave.

Keigo walked out of the mansion, pausing before the door of the copter closed behind him. His gray eyes pierced into Reiko.

"Monday, Reiko."

"Yes, Keigo-sama. I understand." Reiko stepped back, and the helicopter lifted into the air.

Had he just really took a helicopter all the way over to her place to tell her how to do her work?

Indeed, Atobe Keigo was more than just his namesake. To Reiko, he was just an ordinary rich pretty boy.

And that made all the difference in the world.


	2. Tired

A/N: Fanfiction is so weird. I can't put in my author's notes and edit the document and this is so goddam frustrating so I shall just continue with the damn thing.

-AK101-

Personally, Reiko thought as she approached the tennis club rooms, she liked Akutagawa Jirou best, out of all the Hyoutei Tennis Regulars.

Maybe that was because he was asleep most of the time, and was one of the guys that wouldn't disturb her when she was working.

But that was just her.

With over a two hundred member strong team under his guidance, Atobe's tennis club was only rivaled by his own fanclub in numbers. And fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Reiko was in charge of that fanclub.

Personally, she felt that she had it worse, seeing as most of the girls were rabid and sex-crazed.

They had been secretly petitioning a sexual video involving Atobe, until Reiko had found out and confiscated all the signatures they had collected, which had been well over the hundreds.

It was appalling AND STAGERRING, the powers of Atobe Keigo's sex appeal.

Approaching the one story building just next to the tennis courts, Reiko breezed past the equipment storage room, the changing room, the lockers, the showers, and finally came to a stop at the personal clubroom built especially for the tennis club regulars.

She was about to knock, but the door swung outwards and she jumped back, papers falling everywhere.

"Asakura-san?" Oshitari Yuushi's voice drifted from somewhere above her head as Reiko blinked.

"I'm fine." Reiko said crisply, grabbing at her papers and putting them into order.

"If you say so. Come in, everyone's waiting for you." Oshitari's voice drifted away as he walked into the room, and Reiko followed, hands clasping the envelope containing the pictures tightly.

"Reiko, you're here. Did you meet into any trouble on the way over?" Atobe looked up from chugging down a bottle of chilled mineral water, glistening with sweat. His hair was still its beautiful blue-gray, like steel, but messier. Even his eyelashes glistened with sweat.

Reiko was glad she was alone when she glimpsed his well-toned chest through his sweat-soaked shirt. If there had been anyone else behind her, they would have mowed her down to get to Atobe.

"No." Reiko put down her things gingerly on a table littered with sweatbands, bottles, and tennis magazines. "Why?"

Atobe didn't answer, but merely frowned down at nothing in particular.

"There's been a pervert around this area lately." Gakuto piped up. "Atobe's worried he'll get raped."

Shishido burst into laughter at this, while Choutarou flushed and mumbled something like "I hope buchou will be alright…."

"I see." Reiko said with a straight face.

"So where are the photos?" Gakuto asked, bouncing over.

"Here." Reiko held up an envelope, which was immediately snatched up by Gakuto.

"Hey, why does Gakuto get to see it first?" Shishido jumped up, and they began quarrelling over the envelope. Atobe ignored the antics of his teammates, and instead approached Reiko, who immediately held out a plastic folder.

"These are the suggestions for the Atobe Keigo merchandise, which we have decided to expand on due to high demand." Reiko decided not to mention the fact they wanted Atobe Keigo plushies and underwear.

"I don't have to look at it." Atobe said. "I trust that your work is up to par as usual." Reiko cracked a smile and made to keep the folder, but Oshitari snapped it up, flipping it open.

"Atobe Keigo towels. Atobe Keigo bottle. Atobe Keigo shirt. Atobe Keigo folder. Atobe Keigo folder limited edition. Atobe Keigo card holder. Atobe Keigo photo album. Atobe Keigo candid album. Seriously, Atobe? All this work being pushed to Asakura-chan?"

"It's fine." Reiko said, smiling weakly.

"Enough." Atobe said, and the room descended into silence. Gakuto and Shishido stilled, eyes wide.

"All of you except Reiko, get out."

"What? But it's OUR room." Gakuto whined.

"Gakuto, 20 laps." Atobe said. Gakuto shut up. They began filing out of the room, Kabaji picking up the dozing Jirou on the couch.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Jirou. Go play a match with Shishido to warm up. I'll have a match with you later."

"Yay! A match with Keigo!"

The door closed.

Atobe sunk onto the couch, and indicated for Reiko to sit beside him. She shifted uncomfortably, then perched herself as far away as possible as Atobe flung his head back, throwing an arm over his eyes tiredly.

"For God's sake, sit closer, woman. I've been shouting at the idiots for three hours straight, and I don't want to strain my voice any further." Atobe said as he looked up. Reiko shifted closer, and Atobe straightened, grabbing the larger envelope in her lap.

He pulled out twenty copies of his own face on a glossy plastic sheet, his lips curled into a smirk as he looked into the camera.

"When was this taken?" Atobe asked as he accepted the permanent marker from Reiko, uncapping it and wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"Just the other day." Reiko said vaguely.

Atobe murmured something as he swept his signature at the corner of the glossy, passing it to Reiko. When he was done, Reiko slipped the photos back into the envelope and sealed it.

"What else is there?" Atobe asked, tired.

"I need your approval of the photos before we can compile it into the Hyoutei Tennis Club photo collection."

Atobe slid the photos in his hand, looking through them swiftly. He discarded a few of Shishido, who in his opinion was ugly already, and some of Gakuto being vain, and then a few of Jirou's sleeping.

"Take a few more pictures during my match with Jirou later. More close-ups of me. Anything else?"

Yes, like, Why the hell I must stay back to take pictures of your face?

"No." Reiko said.

Atobe sank back into the couch for a moment, and then sat back up after a long moment.

"I will expect you to report to me again on Friday concerning the interview I'll be doing for the school magazine."

A strange warmth filled Reiko's heart as Atobe grabbed his racquet and walked out of the room to shout at the regulars, who had congregated around the window of the clubroom to look at them.

The world was suddenly silent again.


	3. Shrill

"Reiko." Atobe grasped his racquet, feeling the solidness of it in between his fingers.

"Mmm?" Reiko hummed, fiddling with her phone. They were both pointedly ignoring the fangirls beyond the cage of the courts and the stands, whose screams tore through the air, shrill and deafening.

"Prepare lunch for me at tomorrow's match."

"You won't be participating?"

"It's only the beginning." Atobe smirked, eyes sparkling maliciously as the screams intensified.

"Me again?" Reiko sighed. "There are more than enough willing girls willing to sacrifice the entire night to make a ten course meal for you, Keigo-sama. My meager best would hardly fulfill your insatiable appetite."

"They don't understand my needs." Atobe said, moving towards the courts.

"Fine." Reiko huffed. Atobe liked that. She wasn't a mindless girl who would fulfill his every want. She was the woman who understood what he wanted, and needed.

And she would only give him the bare minimum.

Atobe smirked at the player opposite, who licked his lips nervously.

And that was all he would probably ever get from her.


	4. Routine

Reiko yawned. It was seven in the morning, and the matches would begin at nine. Players were already starting to arrive, however, and no doubt, Hyoutei would be right on time.

She looked over the 180 member cheerleading club of Hyoutei Middle school, consisting of solely fans of the Hyoutei Tennis club.

"Let's go through the routine one more time." Reiko said to them. They all stood and nodded.

They were finishing the last four counts of eight in the routine just as Atobe's limousine pulled up, and he smirked at them in greeting.

"KYAAAA! ATOBE-SAMA!"

Reiko grimaced inwardly as she stepped forward, head held high.

"Atobe-sama. Welcome."

"Reiko." Keigo said softly, eyes narrowing. "I trust they will cheer appropriately?"

"Of course, Atobe-sama." Reiko said dryly.

Atobe smirked, causing yet another round of screams to erupt. He raised his fingers, and the snap resounded sharply. Complete silence.

"HYOUTEI!"

The girls screamed.


	5. Sacrifice

Reiko took a quick glance at Atobe's stiff shoulders. The tennis captain was slimly built, shorter than both the genius and junior of his regular team. But he was power in a compact size package, and the anger within him was like a hurricane capable of striking fear in thousands.

_Beware of Atobe Keigo's anger._ Reiko will warn new members. _His blood is made of ice._

However, it was easy to appease Atobe. While he held grudges, he was also logical and quick-thinking, even with red clouding his vision. There was a trick to it though.

Atobe was extremely childish and stubborn when angered, and children are easily swayed with emotions.

And when Atobe was so angry he was coiled like a snake poised to strike, it was up to Coach Sakaki or Reiko to masterfully manipulate Atobe's mood.

Even now, with the failure of his carefully selected team having failed at defeating some no-name school fresh in his mind, Atobe had given the order for the losers to do laps till they threw up.

It was not a pretty sight.

Reiko looked over the legions of fangirls spread across the room. It would be another half an hour until Atobe returned from practice.

"All non-virgins, please leave the room." Reiko announced. There was a brief silence, several unhappy gasps and cries, than about a quarter of the girls in the room left the auditorium of Hyoutei Gakuen.

"Girls wearing spectacles, those with hair above your shoulder, and those without at least a B-cup, leave the room."

There were several sobs, then, half of the room disappeared through the doors. Reiko surveyed the girls left. It was a strange job she had, but necessary. Atobe was a sleeping dragon living in a cave of ice, and will only subside with a sacrificial virgin.

Unfortunately, in this case, the virgins were more than willing. Not a lot of girls could lay claim to the fact that their virginity had been taken by Atobe Keigo, after all.

Even if he never remembered their names.

'Those who are in a committed relationship, or have a boyfriend you don't want to lose, leave the room."

There were only twenty girls left.

Reiko sent all girls from Hyoutei Gakuen away, which left only eight girls. Dismissing the vice-president and treasurer of the club, Reiko pulled a girl with long red hair out, her large brown eyes sparkling with delight at having been chosen.

Reiko smiled. A deceptive, lying, cheating smile. But she had to, for Atobe.

"Let's go."


	6. Fury

Atobe waited impatiently for Reiko at the school gate. Once again, she was making him wait. But he had ended practice thirty minutes early because all of the Regulars were down and he was still pissed, pissed, pissed-

A redhead was making her way out of the school, her skirt rolled up a few inches too high and her blouse unbuttoned. She carried a familiar looking yellow file in her arms, and she turned, then smiled and walked up to Atobe, confident and poised.

Her eyes were a very light brown, but still brown.

Atobe usually preferred blondes, but this girl would do.

"Atobe-sama." The girl breathed. "Good evening."

"What business do you have with ore-sama?" Atobe arched an eyebrow, the anger from yesterday still coursing through him.

"Asakura-san has family matters to attend to, and she has asked me to inform you that I will be helping you this evening."

Atobe smirked. Reiko would have no idea what he would do to this girl, but she had no need to. Reiko was innocent, after all. She would never have known she had sent away yet another virgin into Atobe's cold, icy embrace.

"What's your name?" Atobe asked.

"Kikumaru Youko." The girl smiled brilliantly.

She would do, Atobe decided.


	7. Sweet Poison

Big hugs and thank you to those who reviewed.

-AK101-

Atobe waited in his limo even as they reached the gates of the school. He was an hour early, but it was Valentine's day. He had cancelled morning practice, and now waited as Reiko tapped at her laptop, waiting for him to speak.

"What is the estimate?" Atobe finally spoke.

"I didn't know you cared, Keigo. After all, all the chocolate goes to me in the end." Reiko grinned.

"The estimate, Reiko."

Reiko shifted uncomfortably. "3856." She said in a rush.

"So few? There was a 122 more last year." Atobe said, eyes narrowing.

"It's not like you eat them, so why do you care?" Reiko snapped, eyes narrowing as well.

"It is ore-sama's last year in Hyoutei, so ore-sama would like to leave spectacularly."

"Spoken like a true diva." Reiko smirked. "I've directed instructions for all chocolate to be sent to the club, but no doubt, some would still try to give it to you personally. I would suggest caution, of course, but it appears your first fan is here already."

There was a polite rap on the window of the window, and Atobe pulled a smirk confidently back onto his face before pressing the button for the window to wind down.

"Atobe-sama." The girl gushed. Then she saw Reiko and her eyes widened. No one had not noticed the huge black and white noticed on the school noticeboard that read "All gifts and chocolate directed to Atobe Keigo must be sent to the AK council clubroom to be screened."

Reiko's smile was chilly, but her eyes glowed with an unholy light.

"Um, Happy Valentine's day, Atobe-sama!" Deciding it was worth the risk, the girl shoved a box into Atobe's hands before sprinting away.

Atobe wound up the window again, and didn't spare another glance at the gift before tossing it towards Reiko. It was not a well known fact, but Atobe hated chocolate.

It was something warm and sweet. Atobe Keigo preferred something either scalding hot, or freezing cold. He didn't like sweet, he liked salty or spicy or musky, like cinnamon.

No, indeed, Atobe Keigo hated chocolate.

Reiko peered at the wrapping. Then, she pulled it open to reveal row after row of white chocolate, and a note inside.

"To Atobe-sama, with skin of Porcelain, Eyes of Silver, and Lips of Gold. Man, this is good." Unfortunately, Reiko was referring to the chocolate, not the small poem.

"Get that disgusting treat away from ore-sama." Atobe snarled.

"If you want to keep your shirt on for the next two hours, I suggest you let me eat this in peace." Reiko rolled the chocolate fluff about in her mouth, moaning delightedly.

Atobe glared, but turned away sulkily.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. Duty

Valentines day had always been a sort of trial for all the tennis regulars. After Atobe, the next most popular regular was Choutarou, known for his sweet and kind disposition.

After Choutarou, it was a sort of a tie between Oshitari and Jirou.

It was a messy sort of the day, and only had it calmed down last year, when Reiko had stepped into the seat of presidency in the Atobe Keigo fanclub and became vice-president of the student council.

No one knew where Reiko had come from, and none of the guys knew what she had done, but two weeks after she had come into power, the girls had become considerably tamer.

It might or might not have been because of a certain rumor where Reiko had dueled to the death with the last president for her position.

On this Valentine's day, Reiko sat in the clubroom, looking at the tower of carefully stacked presents. The girls who had helped her collect the gifts finally left when Reiko promised Atobe himself would receive it from her.

And it was only lunchtime.

Reiko fiddled with the presents and chocolate she had bought for Atobe. She scowled. No, she didn't like him, but she had to give it to him publicly, as president of the fanclub. Oh, how she mourned her pitiful life.

Lunch would be the best time.

Steeling herself, Reiko rose and straightened her appearance. Her hair was down and curled and coiffed to perfection, falling in soft waves about her face, her eyes soft and warm. She placed a layer of gloss on her lips and moved towards the cafeteria.

The box was small, barely the size of her palm, and with it came a bottle of mints, expensive mints harvested directly from Switzerland, which Reiko had filled with salted caramel, since Atobe hated chocolate.

It had cost her quite the bomb, but it was a needed sacrifice. Had she ever mentioned she hated this man?

Atobe was holding court at the very centre of the cafeteria, a stack of presents already visible on the table. Oshitari Yuushi sat next to him, and on Atobe's other side, was Munehiro Kabaji, followed by a dozing Akutagawa Jirou.

Atobe cocked an eyebrow when Reiko approached, box and bottle in hand.

"Keigo-sama." Reiko smiled, using his given name. Atobe's lips slowly curled into a smirk.

"Reiko. Is that for ore-sama?"

"Of course, Keigo-sama. Happy Valentine's day."

Reiko smiled brilliantly, and Atobe's brain said to him "Ore-sama thinks there is a hidden motive behind this. She must have hidden poison in the mints!"

"Ore-sama appreciates your gift." Atobe said, allowing Reiko to place the gift in one outstretched palm. He pulled the bottle close, admiring the thin glass and intricate details. The bottle was from Spain, with beautifully curved handles in blue, and a vase shape.

The entire cafeteria stared.

Then, to Oshitari's eternal amazement, Atobe actually pulled the glass and rubber stopper of the glass bottle open and allowed a mint to drop into his fingers. Atobe rarely accepted gifts from the normal students, much less opened it in front of them.

Then, he ate it, and Reiko smiled again.

"Ore-sama is pleased with your gift. You may go now." Atobe said, capping the bottle and placing it back onto the table, followed by the box.

Reiko left, humming a little tune to herself.


	9. Winding Down

That night, after tennis practice, Atobe pulled out Reiko's gift. The mints were indeed very nice, he had admitted to himself.

However, he had yet to discover what was in the box. It was too small to be anything amazing, but too big to be a ring or even necklace. Pulling away the ribbon, he peered inside, and allowed a smile, an actual smile, to stretch across his lips.

Across the clubroom, the regulars, who had been watching Atobe, dropped their racquets in astonishment.

Atobe was smiling!

Unfortunately, Jirou was asleep so he missed it, and all Kabaji did was stare.

"What did you get, Atobe-buchou?" Ohtori finally piped up, the only one innocent and brave enough to ask.

Atobe merely burst into laughter.

-AK101-

Reiko carefully set aside the wrapping papers, the ribbons, and the boxes. All of them could be recycled. The chocolates she placed in a large crystal bowl she had found, while the dark ones she left aside.

She hated dark chocolate.

When she was done, she moved onto the gifts. 

1589 ties, 826 shirts, 569 mirrors, 128 bottles of cologne, 82 combs, and 36 stuffed toys, as well as eight pairs of top-class sports shoes. Unfortunately, they were all the wrong brand, but the sizes were the same.

They would all be donated to an orphanage in India.

Under her name, of course.

-AK101-

Atobe toyed with the box, smirking. Perhaps he would award Reiko with dinner with him. Yes, that would do fine, seeing as the next day was Friday. Of all the nerve, the girl had gotten him something he could afford easily, and needed.

Grip tape.

He burst into laughter all over again.

-AK101-

Atobe swirled the wine in the glass, his eyes boring into it. It had been fermenting for quite some time in the cellars, and would be appropriate to end the day. He popped yet another mint into his mouth, grudgingly admitting to himself that Reiko had excellent taste.

The caramel was sweet, but countered by the salt, and it was almost too good. He would have to find out from her where she had bought it so he could get some more.

The room was otherwise silent as he suckled at the sweet, liking the way the mint pierced his tastebuds, although he knew too much would hurt his throat.

Maybe one more before he retired for the night.

-AK101-


	10. Thin Ice

"No."

That was Reiko's rather bland reply to his invitation to dinner that evening. Thankfully, only Kabaji was present at the scene of the crime, because Atobe swore he had been hallucinating.

"Did you just reject ore-sama's invitation to dinner?" Atobe's gray eyes bore into Reiko as she twirled a lock of hair with her pinky. She remained silent for a very long moment, then curled it taut about her pinky and pulled it straight, before allowing it to spring back into its curl again.

Stretch.

Spring.

Stretch.

Spring.

Stre-

"Reiko!" Atobe barked.

Reiko jerked very slightly, then cleared her throat. She had been daydreaming, a mistake she shouldn't have repeated in front of the Ice Emperor. "Sorry, Keigo-sama. I was, um, considering the benefits of having dinner with you or um, returning home to uh. Wash my dishes!"

"Your dishes can wait," Atobe said sourly, although he knew she was lying. It wouldn't do for him to embarrass Reiko by accusing her of being a liar. She, after all, being the head honcho of the few hundred strong fanclub of yours truly, had the power to crush his reputation with a few taps and the pressing of buttons.

"No. Dishes don't wait. They harbor bacteria, start to mould, and also, if you leave them for too long, the might even start growing maggots or—"

"Enough." Atobe intoned, cringing inwardly at the thought of all that DIRT. It was revolting, to say the least.

"I do apologize for rejecting you um, very, magnanimous offer, Keigo-sama." Reiko said, smiling and inclining her head appropriately in apology.

"It is alright. You may return home to your dishes." Atobe waved his hand, dismissing her with a nod of his head.

"Alright!" Reiko beamed at him and flounced off, too happy to be actually disappointed at rejecting him.

Atobe stood, Kabaji's form shadowed in the sunlight as they watched Reiko walk out of school, her long hair streaking like dark ribbons in the wind.

"What do you think, Kabaji? She needs to be punished, don't you think?"

"Usu."

-AK101-

"She's here."

Perfectly coiffed black hair, Hyoutei uniform, brown eyes. Reiko stood at the entrance to the alley, her form bathed in light from the convenience store nearby.

Two dark forms stood, shuffling forward to meet her, stopping at the edge of the shadow, where they seemed to cower from the light.

"Ojou-sama." They bowed their heads.

"Good evening, Ichi-kun, Niida-nii." Reiko nodded to them, ignoring the sparse amount of people on the sidewalk behind them. The one on the left held out a lacquered wooden box, which Reiko accepted and tucked into her bag before looking up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to return home with us, ojou-sama?"

"I have my education to take care off." Reiko said, grinning slightly.

"Education is for wimps. And women. Us men don't need education to protect you, ojou-sama!"

"I appreciate it. Now, where do we go from here?"

"The car will be here soon, ojou-sama. By the way, happy birthday."

Reiko's smile was heavy-hearted, but otherwise innocent.

-AK101-

"Atobe." Oshitari's voice was deeper than usual over the phone, but Atobe was quite used to it, and lounged easily in his favorite armchair, enjoying the soft jazz in the background and immersing himself in the calm of his silent room.

"Hmm?"

"You really don't know why Asakura-san rejected your invitation to dinner?"

"It wasn't a rejection." Atobe said mildly. "She merely had other matters to attend to."

"Yeah, and the other matters aren't her dishes, you utter FOOL." Atobe's eyes snapped open at the exasperation in the resident genius's inflections and tone.

"It's her birthday today."

Atobe's blood ran ice cold in his veins.

Reiko was in trouble now.


	11. Juvenile

During Saturday's practice, Atobe appeared more vicious than usual, his serves rushing past them in streaks of yellow and sound before they even realized his racquet had even struck the ball.

They were quite literally blown away, and not in a good way either. Gakuto was muttering obscenities by the time they were done with their laps, Shishido cursing and swearing like an angry tomcat as he did ran.

Only Hiyoshi Wakashi was rather calm, but he appeared to be comforting himself by muttering "Gekokujyou daze." Over and over again in between gasps of much-desired air.

"Five minutes of water break." Atobe finally relented, turning abruptly on his heel to stalk back to the regular's room to sulk. Only Oshitari knew why Atobe was in such a bad mood, and he vaguely wondered why Atobe cared.

He followed Atobe to the room, and soon found out.

Reiko was waiting outside the clubroom, dressed in casual clothing. The jeans fitted her quite nicely, outlining her long, slim legs and hips, her shirt adding a touch of feminity and high fashion with its ribbons and frills, but offset by the dark black colors, accented by gold.

She didn't look happy.

"Atobe." She said, and Oshitari winced for the sake of Atobe, because Reiko never called Atobe Atobe unless she was unhappy with him. She had always called him 'Keigo' or 'Keigo-sama'.

"Reiko." Atobe bit out, crossing his arms somewhat childishly as he glared down at the small female.

"You know you're not supposed to call me out on weekends, except when there are matches to be attended." Reiko was growing unhappier by the moment, only shown by the intense glower in her eyes and slight downturn of her lips.

"Ore-sama shall do what he wants." Atobe bit out, his eyes narrowed. "And ore-sama expects you to wait for him until practice is over."

Reiko's jaw worked furiously. Finally, she frowned at him and snapped "Why?"

Atobe looked sadistically amused now, in his anger. "We're going on a date."

"WHAT?"

-AK101-

Unbeknownst to Atobe, the regulars of the Hyoutei Tennis club were following them on their date. Technically, Oshitari being the closet novelist he was wouldn't define it as a real date.

After all, they were both very angry at each other, and had next to no idea where they would be going.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Choutarou asked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, Choutarou." Shishido assured. "What can he do to us?"

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi muttered.

Oshitari's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose. "The result of this date is directly proportional to the time limit of our practices."

"Which means this is important, right?" Gakuto muttered.

Jirou snored from his perch over Kabaji's shoulders. Indeed, the angry couple in front of the Hyoutei regulars were attracting much less attention than the regulars themselves.

"So why are we here again?" Reiko asked, having calmed down but still somewhat unhappy.

"You neglected to inform ore-sama of your birthday yesterday."

"It was of no consequence to you." Reiko said promptly, and rather snobbishly.

Atobe's eyes narrowed. "You are the president of ore-sama's fanclub. It is only appropriate I celebrate such an important event with you, or I will look like an ingrate."

"Please." Reiko muttered. "There's no need to go to such lengths."

"Ore-sama will not be denied." Atobe stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and crossed his arms stubbornly. Reiko glared at a spot in the vicinity of his ears, and Atobe could sense her weakening.

"Fine. Let's just go for ice cream." She grabbed his arm and entered the shop a few feet away, shoving him into a booth before placing herself opposite. The waitress approached, eyes lighting up with interest at the sight of Atobe.

Reiko just grabbed the menu and flipped through it, while Atobe looked about the store in mild approval. Reiko had chosen a small café with bright colors, and it was quite clean, all things considering.

As they placed their orders, Atobe turned to look at Reiko, who refused to look at him.

"Tell ore-sama, Reiko. Why do you dislike me so?" He caught her incredulous look. "Yes, even when you are president of my fanclub."

"I'm surprised you bothered pulling your head out of your own ass to tell me that." Reiko said a bit snappishly after looking at Atobe's curious expression for several moments.

The gasp from Oshitari and the regulars one booth away from them was muffled by the waitress, who placed a slice of an ice cream pie smothered in chocolatey goodness and peaches in front of Reiko, and a lemon sorbet freeze in front of Atobe.

Atobe stared at the slice of chocolate and grimaced slightly.

Reiko picked up her fork and examined it for a bit, her brown eyes not meeting his. "If you must know…." She cleaned the fork with her napkin and stabbed it into the pie.

"I was bullied."

Silence. Atobe's eyebrow rose. "That's it?"

"Atobe, as amazing as you make yourself out to be, the way of women will forever be a mystery to you." Reiko said dryly. "In school, I was always partnered with you for projects and lab because our academic achievements were practically equal, remember?"

"Ore-sama recalls vaguely." Atobe said, waving a hand, although he remembered very clearly. Reiko had looked at him with the eyes of a deer in the headlights back then, as if being partnered with him was the equivalent of failing all her subjects.

It was the fear of failure.

"The other girls, they got jealous. Even back then, you were very….popular." Reiko's teeth ground together in remembrance as she took a bite of pie.

"Was the period of time when you were failing all your subjects related to this?" Atobe asked, frowning.

"Yes!" Reiko seethed. She stabbed her pie again, with a tenacity Atobe rarely witnessed in girls, much less the generally demure Reiko. "I wanted to get away from you. You don't know what terrors lurk in the girl's lavatory, Keigo." She glared at her pie, even as Atobe's heart warmed slightly from the sound of his name.

"It was a nightmare. They told me to stay away from you. They cut my hair. Gum in my seats. Penknife blades in my notebooks. The teacher's hated me, they thought I was just an attention seeker when I told them what was happening. I was humiliated and bullied quite thoroughly, simply because you won't talk to anyone but Kabaji and me!"

"Well, that was because your English was superb." Atobe explained quite plainly.

"We were ten!"

"…." He sipped his drink, enjoying the freezing temperature and sour taste.

"Anyway, I couldn't take it and started failing my subjects. Mother finally got me transferred to America to further my education there, but my grandfather is sick, so we returned two years later. I didn't want to go through that nightmare again." She took another bite of the pie. "This is why I'm going to destroy you and your fangirls, Atobe Keigo. You ruined my life, my innocence. And I'm going to ruin yours."

Atobe smiled. She was challenging him.

"Not before I ruin yours first, Reiko."

-AK101-

A/N: I was scolded by my chemistry teacher today in class when I answered 'I don't know' to a question. She scolded me, saying she had no respect for people like me who didn't even try. This is just like trying to tell me to puke when there's nothing left in my stomach to barf out.

I'm angry. Very angry. Some of the more juvenile of my classmates mocked me as I was on the way to lunch, mimicking me by saying very loudly 'I don't know! I don't know!'.

What is wrong with this world?

Please review to cheer me up. D':


	12. Strike!

It was a Friday afternoon, and Reiko stood under the sun, a coin flipping this way and that as she twisted her fingers.

She stared at the machine before her, willing the blinking red sign to disappear.

The last can of orange juice was gone.

GONE!

She wanted to scream. She wanted to kick the machine. She wanted to simply melt in this odious heat and lay there to evaporate or spontaneously combust.

And she expressed the single emotion by turning to the other choices, defeated by the blinking red sign.

Ah. Ponta. Well, it was acceptable, by some sort of plebeian standards. Pushing the coin into the machine, Reiko waited for the half a second that it took to allow the coin to travel downwards, and pushed the button for the juice drink just a touch violently.

It traveled noisily out of the machine, and ignoring propriety, Reiko bent down instead of squatting, and reached for the can of juice.

It was at that inopportune moment a gust of wind blew past, and her skirt billowed upwards.

A whistle sounded behind her, and Reiko picked up her can of juice and stood properly, smoothing her skirt with slim fingers.

"Nice undies." A tall boy with short black hair grinned. He wore a white jacket with blue stripes, and Reiko cocked a brow.

Seigaku.

"Thank you." She said politely, and turned to reach for the racquet and tennis ball that Jiroh had left behind when he was carried away by Kabaji.

"You're kinda hot, wanna go on a date?" The Seigaku boy asked.

"Hmmm…." Reiko put down her can of juice. "Let's see." She gripped the tennis ball with a grip that scared her. First, there was no orange juice. Next, she had to settle for second-rate grape juice with carbonated acid. And now, there were people looking up her skirt.

She snapped.

Throwing the ball into the air, Reiko jumped and smashed it downwards. The ball met the racket with a whopping sound, sure and steady, and the Seigaku boy didn't see it coming. It slammed into the left side of his cheek, and he staggered backwards howling.

Reiko rolled her eyes, picked up the juice, secured the racquet under an arm, and stared down at him, picking up the ball as she did so.

"No." She answered, and stalked away, seething.

"Ah, Reiko." Atobe greeted with a wave of his hand, shielded from the sun by Kabai's massive shadow.

"Keigo." Reiko greeted cordially, and swept past towards Jiroh. The Hyoutei regulars blinked as she picked up an arm from the narcoleptic player's chest, tucked his racquet under his arm, then made him hug it as if it was a bolster.

"Oh, a drink." Atobe said, picking up the can of Ponta had put down. He opened it, about to take a sip, when Reiko snatched it away.

"I sacrificed my dignity for that drink, I'll have you know." She snapped, and stalked away.

Atobe blinked, bewildered.

"Wow. She's really protective of her juice." Gakuto said, snickering. He quietened as Atobe glared at him.

Two courts away, Echizen Ryoma smirked at the sight of Momo-senpai.

"Momo-chan-senpai. What happened to your face?"

He deliberately raised his voice so the other regulars turned to look, and Kikumaru Eiji burst into laughter. There was an imprint of a tennis ball on the left side of Momo's face, and the skin looked red.

"Some girl served a ball into my face."

"That must have been quite a serve." Fuji commented, obviously amused.

"And what did you do to deserve it?" Oishi asked, hands on hips.

"The wind blew and I….saw her panties."

"And?" Taka-san prompted.

"I told her they looked nice." Momo muttered, shamefaced. Inui looked like he was hiding a smile behind his notebook, and his glasses glinted in the afternoon sun.

"Don't let down your guard." Tezuka said sternly, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, buchou." Momo muttered, shrugging.

There was a scream from nearby, and the Seigaku regulars turned, curious.

"It must be Hyoutei." Taka said, and there was no doubt about it, for the cheers of "Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" were unmistakable.

"Oh yeah! The girl who did this to me was from Hyoutei. She was really hot too, but kinda violent."

"What did she look like, Momoshiro?" Inui asked, curious. "Most of Hyoutei's fangirls can't do a serve like that."

"Oh. She was slim, with long brown hair and these big brown eyes. Her breasts were about this size…." Momo made a somewhat crude gesture towards his chest. "And when she walks, she doesn't make any sound."

"Of all the things to notice…." Fuji murmured.

"Ah." Inui flipped through one of his many notebooks. "You must have bumped into Hyoutei's Asakura Reiko." There was a strange smile on Inui's face now, and that didn't bode well for anyone.

"Is she important?" Fuji asked.

Inui nodded. "She's the president of the Atobe Keigo fanclub." Tezuka blinked. "She does not exhibit usual fangirl behavior, however. I've been collecting information on her because she has detailed profiles of the Hyoutei Regulars abilities. And they are one of our biggest obstacles to the Nationals, besides Yamabuki, at this stage."

"Do you mean to say…..if she gives you information on the Hyoutei Regulars, we can defeat them nya?" Eiji asked, eyes sparkling.

"Indeed." Inui flipped to the next page of his notebook. "However, she is extremely devoted to Atobe, but it is not impossible to bribe her. Addtionally, she won the under-16 tournament for females this year. The tournament that Echizen participated in when he arrived in Japan."

"Wow, she must be strong!" Eiji said, excited.

"And she's hot." Momo added, rubbing his cheek. He paused. "That's her!" Momo pointed at a female form a few feet away, striding leisurely down a shadowed path. She stopped to take a drink of a can drink, but finished it.

They watched in silence as she crushed it in her fingers, singlehandedly, and then threw it backwards, straight into the bin she just passed.

"_Wow_." Eiji cried, and that about summed it up as Asakura Reiko turned gracefully on her heel and headed back the way she came, long brown hair flowing behind her in an unseen wind.


	13. Waltz

Author's notes: My mom confiscated my laptop because of my impending doom [examinations], so I have to type at the computer in her room now. So I won't be updating as regularly, expect me in a month or so.

There are hints of YuushiGakuto in this chapter if you squint really really really hard, but otherwise, it's very mild fluff. -I heart Reiko*

-AK101-

Hyoutei Gakuen was an escalator based school. Students were admitted since they were wee toddlers, from lousy and noisy life of five year olds and onwards. At seven, they were promoted to middle school, where they spent the next six years growing up to be mostly surly and unhappy teenagers.

However, Hyoutei Gakuen was also a school known for its wealth, being generously funded by the Atobe _Zaibatsu_. With the Atobe's [only] heir transfer to Hyoutei Gakuen after he had mastered English in the U.K., came more transfers of eager families with daughters, in the slim hopes that the Atobe heir would take an interest in their daughter. After all, marriage to the Atobe Zaibatsu meant wealth, fame, and most importantly, power.

Therefore, in Hyoutei Gakuen, etiquette classes were mandatory. Etiquette studies took place only once a week, and few students looked forward to it. They learnt to drink tea, they learnt about teaspoons, tablespoons, soup spoons, and dessert spoons [salad fork, fruit fork, blah blah blah]. They learnt impeccable manners[Ladies first]. And they learnt to dance.

Today, Reiko debated about the advantages and disadvantages of skipping etiquette class. It was dancing class. That meant she had to...touch someone. Grimacing, she stopped in front of a fountain located on the pathway to the ballrooms, staring quietly at the arc of water coming out of the winged cupid's genitals. To tell the truth, the only dance she knew was Kabuki theatre, and a handful of ballet. She was also hopelessly clumsy. Just last year she had tripped over her own foot in floorball, and sprained her ankle. It had taken an entire week to heal.

There would be four weeks of dance lessons.

Could she risk skipping four hours of class?

As she was mumbling to herself staring at the fountain, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Asakura-chan?" She recognised the drawl immediately.

"Oshitari-san. Good afternoon." Reiko greeted humorlessly, her face devoid of expression.

"Are you going for etiquette class?"

Reiko forced a little smile onto her face. "Yes."

"Shall we walk together?" Oshitari asked, blue eyes glinting with warmth and a hint of amusement as he held out the crook of his elbow.

"Ah." Reiko cast one last longing look at the fountain. Maybe if she dived into it, she could avoid dancing. He thoughtfully tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and took a step forward, inadvertently dragging her along. "Thank you for offerring." Reiko murmured. He merely smiled and released her as they stopped before the door, where he pushed it open for her, gallantly waving her in with a wave of his arm. Reiko sighed again.

-AK101-

"We will be learning the waltz today." Ryou-sensei was a tall male with long black hair, the envy of girls across the school campus because of his bedroom eyes and sunken cheekbones, as well as long legs. He had been a ballet dancer since he was four, but due to an ankle injury when he was at the peak of his career at nineteen, he had to retire to teaching. Now, with a permanent scowl on his face, he announced to the class "There should be an equal number of girls and boys in this room. Pick a partner and choose a spot where you won't knock into anybody."

There was an immediate rush towards Atobe, and Reiko vaguely wondered if she could pair up with a girl.

"Asakura-chan." Oshitari's voice again. "Do you want to be partners?"

Reiko smiled a painful smile. "I must warn you, I'm rather clumsy."

"That's okay. Gakuto is clumsy as well, but I have learnt to live with it." Oshitari laughed at his little joke, which Reiko did not exactly understand. However, she did understand that Oshitari was willing to tolerate her clumsiness. Well, it was his life at risk.

-AK101-

Atobe sighed in an extremely put-upon manner and smiled invitingly at Doumeki Shizuka, the daughter of a well-established family his own family often invited to his parties. He knew for a fact Shizuka was an accomplished dancer, and there was zero risk of her damaging his toes.

And Shizuka also had a fiance in another school.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, and Atobe tentatively placed his palm on her waist, casually flicking his hair out of his eyes and taking the chance to glance around the room. Kabaji, being a year younger and below him, did not have the same etiquette class. But Oshitari did, and he frowned at the sight of Reiko being partnered with him. Oshitari was too tall for her.

"Atobe-sama?" Shizuka murmured quietly. "Your grip...It hurts."

Atobe looked down to realise he had been squeezing the cloth of Shizuka's shirt in his fingers. She was frowning at him, taking a step back.

"I apologize, Shizuka." Atobe beamed, flicking his hair and tilting his head towards the light for maximum effect. "I was feeling a bit tired."

"It's alright." Shizuka said, cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder again.

And then, the soft sound of the waltz made its ways around the room, and they began to move.

-AK101-

It was an hour later as Oshitari collapsed in a chair tiredly, wiggling his poor abused toes. Reiko was flushing a faint pink, apparently embarassed.

"Asakura-chan, you weren't joking when you said you were clumsy." Oshitari murmured teasingly as he twitched his toes about, sincerely hoping it wasn't bleeding. That would be detrimental to his tennis career.

"YUUSHI!" A slim petite redhead burst into the room, flat chested and wearing tennis shoes. Oh, it was Gakuto.

"Gakuto." Oshitari greeted.

"What happened? You were supposed to meet me for lunch, and you're three minutes late!"

"Really? I was just-"

"Oshitari." Atobe stepped into view, cocking an eyebrow. "Go. I need to talk to Reiko."

"Well, ok then, Bye, Asakura-chan. Come on, Gakuto, I'll let you eat some of my ice cream as compensation."

Reiko turned to face Atobe as the redhead and his partner left, and they were left alone in the room.

Atobe grabbed Reiko's palm, placing it on his shoulder. With his free hand, he pressed a button on a remote in his pocket, and Reiko's face fell as he placed his palm on her waist.

"Your waltz is horrible." Atobe declared bluntly.

"Why do I need to learn the waltz anyway?" Reiko complained as Atobe tapped his foot in sync with the beat.

"You're the president of my fan club. If you're not capable of something so ridiculously simple, I suggest you cede the job to someone else."

Reiko glared. "Fine, I'll do it." She placed her palm in his, their fingers linked loosely together. She sniffed then. "But be under no illusion I'm doing this because I want to."

"Don't worry." Atobe said dryly as the beat came up again. He took a step to the right, and Reiko followed. "I won't." He moved slowly so Reiko would figure it out on her own, and so that his toes wouldn't be at risk, feeling himself grow bored at Reiko took a step to the front when she was supposed to step back, and he squeezed her waist in warning. She stepped back.

Twenty minutes later, Atobe's patience began to wear very _very _thin. For the past twenty minutes, Reiko had been puzzling over the timing and the direction, and he had just been waiting, and taking note of how short she was, how her hair smelled like peach, and the way her fingers tightened around his palm when she was about to step on his feet.

"I'm surprised you managed to learn how to serve a ball correctly."

"It's not that diffcult to jump and swing your arm forward." Reiko mutterred.

"And learning a four-step waltz isn't that diffcult either." Atobe grumbled, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, but waltz is like doubles." Reiko's nose wrinkled. "I hate doubles."

"Look into my eyes." Atobe said, and Reiko did so. "Now, at the next count, step to the righ-OW!" Reiko had stepped to the front and thoughtfully shoved her foot into his shin.

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly.

Atobe snapped. "If ore-sama'a shins are bruised and blackened at the end of today, know it was for your sake, Reiko!"

"...I'm sorry?" She tried.

"Sorry will not solve this! We'll do this all night if we have to. _Again_!"

-AK101-

Four hours later, Reiko finally managed to avoid looking at their feet and had stepped on him only twice through the past sixteen counts. It was quite an improvement, all things considering. They were now waltzing slowly about the room, allowing the song to end before they finally let go of each other.

"_THANK YOU, GOD_." Reiko proclaimed loudly in english.

"No, you should thank me." Atobe mutterred in english as well. He rolled his shoulders back and allowed his mind to tuck the fact that he had realised Reiko's eyes was the color of his favourite aged white wine with brown. "We'll be practicing the **Hesitation Waltz **next week."

Reiko's silence was the only answer the empty room granted him. He turned to see her collapsed in a chair, dozing hair glowed in the dim light of the setting sun from the window, and he brushed his fingers across her cheek, allowing himself to finally find out if it was as smooth as it looked. It was.

Atobe smiled for the first time since five hours ago.

"I supposed you did well enough for a beginner."

He turned to leave, and winced as his shins protested.

"Actually, maybe not."

-AK101-

**Hesitation Waltz**: introduced by Vernon and Irene Castle. It incorporated Hesitations and was danced to fast music. A Hesitation is basically a halt on the standing foot during the full waltz measure, with the moving foot suspended in the air or slowly dragged. [Wiki]


	14. Sepia

"Do you know of the legend, Atobe?" Oshitari asked as they watched Reiko from their spot in the building on the second floor. Reiko was speaking to several juniors, nodding at something one of them said.

"What legend, Oshitari?"

"The legend of how Asakura-chan defeated Kawakami."

"Who is Kawakami?" Atobe asked, eyebrows arched as his eyes swept over his empire.

"Kawakami Ami, the previous president of your fanclub."

"Oh. That girl. So, what is this legend? I've never heard of it."

"It's the legend of how Asakura-chan challenged Kawakami. Don't you remember? You were there?"

"It is not uncommon for women to fight over ore-sama, so I might have overlooked it."

"Yes, but don't you want to see it? Asakura-chan in a kimono."

Atobe didn't react for the briefest of moments. His eyebrows shot downwards in a frown.

"Why would they be in kimono?" Atobe asked, his curiosity sparked.

"I'm not so sure. One of the girls told me about it. It happened eight months ago, when Kawakami just transferred out of the blue…"

-AK101-

Asakura Reiko, thirteen years old, three-quarters hot-blooded Japanese, a quarter American. Having left the country two years ago for America, she had recently returned for the sake of her family, and for her grandfather's sake.

Stepping back into the grounds of Hyoutei, Reiko sighed softly under her breath, ignoring the curious looks she received from the other students. As she stepped into the classroom, she cast a cursory glance about the room, allowing a chilly smile to grace her lips at the sight of the curious gazes around her.

"Everyone, this is Asakura Reiko, returned from America after two years overbroad. You can welcome here back later. Asakura, you'll have to take the seat at the back."

Reiko shrugged and moved towards the back of the classroom, ignoring the curious stares and whispered comments. When the bell for break tolled throughout the school, there was an immediate swarm to the desk, led by a girl with long black hair and even blacker eyes.

Kawakami Ami, Current President of the Atobe Keigo Fanclub, reputed to have held the position for a record breaking three months.

"Asakura-san, I would like to extend an invitation to you to join the Atobe Keigo fanclub."

Reiko stared down at the cream colored envelope one of Ami's assistant placed in front of her. "That is an official invitation to a tea party by the current board members this afternoon."

"What are the benefits?" Reiko asked, picking up the envelope and running her fingers across it. It crinkled easily under her fingers, and the faint scent of cheap perfume wafted from it. Everything about it was cheap.

Ami smiled. "You will be an honorary member of the club and will receive news about Atobe-sama before it is even published officially. If you're lucky, you might even get to meet him in person. I, of course, as president, meet personally with him many times a week." Ami announced smugly.

"Is that so." Reiko dropped the envelope to the table. "I'm not very interested in this kind of stalker activity, nor am I interested in being below anyone."

"You can, of course, work your way up." Ami said, casually dismissing the first part of Reiko's reply.

"Kawakami-san." Reiko smiled faintly at the girl, as if truly amused by Ami's suggestion. "I believe it would be much faster if I just took over your position." Ami's face fell. "What say you to a duel?"

"How dare you speak to Kawakami-san that way!" Another girl gasped, appalled.

"I speak nothing but the truth." Reiko sighed, as if labored by the questions. "It is a simple concept, easy to grasp. When I defeat you, everything that belongs to you will be mine. Is that not the way the world works?"

"You meant to say IF you defeated me, surely?"

"_All the world's a stage,_

_and all the men and women merely players:_

_they have their exits and their entrances;_

_and one man in his time plays many parts..."_ Reiko announced in English. "Perhaps it is time for you to make your exit for this act, Kawakami-san."

"_Shakespeare, As You Like it, Act II, Scene 7. Deeply philosophical, but inappropriate in this setting where we are surrounded by those who deem themselves worthy enough to be under my rule._" A deep, cultured voice announced in English as well, and the entire class turned to spot Kabaji's massive shadow and Atobe's Keigo self-assured aura swamping the room. "Reiko, why did you not report to me the moment you returned?"

"I am not your puppet, Atobe."

"You were always defiant in your mannerisms." Atobe placed an envelope on the table, winking at the girls nearby as he did so. Several of them swooned. "My father wishes to express his congratulations on your safe return to Japan. Say Hello to your grandfather for me, will you?"

"I wouldn't have returned if not for the fact that my grandfather is unwell, _you insufferable prat_." Reiko picked up the envelope and flipped it open, ignoring the looks from the other girls and Ami. Glancing at the contents briefly, she closed it again. But Atobe had not heard her, for he was already strutting out of the classroom, as if he owned the very air within the school's walls.

He actually sort of did.

"I accept your challenge, Asakura Reiko." Kawakami Ami announced, eyes narrowed.

"You may decide the terms."

There was a pause as Ami considered her options.

"Tea Ceremony, then."

"Very well." Reiko said flippantly. "I will make an appointment with the Imperial Household Agency. We will meet at Katsura Rikyu in three day's time, noon."

"But it's impossible to be able to make an appointment on such short notice." Ami said, frowning.

"Don't worry over much. Just come dressed in your best kimono."

-AK101-

Katsura Rikyu, otherwise known as Katsura Imperial Villa, was once lived in by the princes of the Hachijō-no-miya (八条宮) family. The Imperial Household Agency administers the estate, and visitors were only allowed by appointment.

Ami stared in quiet wonder at the majestic views from the Geppa-rō Pavilion, as well as the pond, which was teeming with koi. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a pair of Geisha walking down the long winding path around the pond, and bowed politely when the pair of geisha stopped to stare at her, as if they found her as part of the decorations.

One of the geishas pointed at her, and the other nodded, tilting her head in greeting. Ami abruptly realized it was Reiko, dressed in a mystifying autumn kimono in soft grays. From the knee down, the beautiful silk portrayed a silver waterfall cascading below into a winding stream that coiled towards the ankles, surrounded by the glowing oranges, pale greens, and warm yellows of the falling leaves. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun, secured with a pair of jade pins with gleaming red beads and pearls that clattered softly as she moved.

As Reiko stepped into the room, followed by an older woman who shuffled elegantly towards a spot near the edge, much like a wave breaking upon the sands, a strange tension diffused in the room.

"Kawakami-san, this is my mother, Asakura Furiko. She is well-versed in the art of tea-ceremony, and will be a secondary judge in this duel."

"I see." Ami said.

"The primary judge is Shoji-san, who is a master of tea-ceremony from China. He has kindly offered to fill in the position of primary judge for us." At this, the rice-screen door slid open to reveal a man in his late fifties, his sparse hair swept back to reveal a wrinkled face. He stepped into the room, making no sound as he sank onto the cushion on the tatami. Following behind him were two assistants, who set up the necessary equipment for the ceremony for Reiko and Ami.

"Usually," Shoji-san began, as the assistants left the room. "I would not condone using tea ceremony as means of a duel. Tea ceremony is a sacred art that should not be used in such a manner. However, due to the delicate nature of this matter, I shall let this pass just once. However, no one else outside of this room is to know of what has transpired."

And the doors to the room were closed, on Ami's solemnly calm expression, and Reiko's wintry smile.

-AK101-

"I don't believe you. Reiko couldn't have mastered tea ceremony at such a young age."

Oshitari sighed. "You underestimate her, oh Atobe. Perhaps it is time you took a closer look."

-AK101-

A/N: I hope this resolves some questions about Reiko's stand and position, because there have been quite a lot of them. Review to tell me about what you think. I did my best 3


	15. Ascendence

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I have not updated in so long. I did badly for my national exams and returned to school for another year to try again, so there's been stuff going on and my mom decided to confiscate my laptop, hence the long absence. I'm trying to update when I can, and I felt inspired to do a chapter today by sneaking into my brother's room to use his laptop. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.

For the readers of The Winter Sun, sorry, I've already planned it out, but I can't find the time to type everything out fast enough. So here you go, the next chapter of Atobe Keigo 101.

Oh, and my love to everyone in Japan, and condolences for the passing of families and friends.

* * *

Lightning, thunder, and rain.

It was an appropriate day for this sort of weather, Reiko wondered. The lighting had gone out, and the back-up generators were slowly whirring to life under the school as everyone waited in the auditorium. It had happened during assembly, and the roar of the rain above the glass-domed hall seemed angry in its pursuit.

Reiko smiled slightly, feeling a thrum pulse through her body as lightning flashed outside, illuminating the darkness in the hall for a startling moment. A large number of girls seated in the hall cringed, screaming as thunder rippled through the heavens.

In the next instant, another flash of lightning illuminated Atobe's lithe form in the shadows backstage as they waited for the lights to come back up so he could make his entrance on the stage.

"I'm surprised. I took you for the type of girl to be afraid of thunder." Atobe said quietly, as if even the great Atobe Keigo feared the Heavens themselves. Yeah right.

"Do you really think so little of me, Keigo?" Reiko grinned, small white teeth flashing as lightning leapt to life above them once again, and their bodies tensed as they waited for the sound of the thunder to reach them. They both shuddered as the sound roared through them, as if the power of Mother Nature was orgasmic at that point in time.

"Yes, actually." Atobe said, his handsome features ominous when they were illuminated by the shadows. It seemed as if he had been carved out of granite then, with diamonds in his hair and sapphires in his eyes. Beautiful, but not perfect.

Reiko did not deign his derogatory reply with one of her own. Instead, she glanced at her watch. Eight minutes had passed, and the storm was right above them now. It was as if the heavens themselves were here to stop Atobe from becoming a true emperor.

"Will you win?"

Lightning flashed again, illuminating his shadowed silhouette. He looked lonely. Sometimes, when he was in his element, Reiko forgets that Atobe was a child that couldn't be anything besides perfect. If he fell from that great a height, he might never get up again.

"Of course I will." Atobe said, straightening. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and breezed past his opponent for the day, Otonome Daisuke, the basketball captain and challenger for the position of Student Council President. Ignoring the tall basketball player, Atobe stepped onto the stage, timing it perfectly so his polished custom-made Italian shoes slammed loudly on the polished oak floor of the stage in the silence.

Everyone looked up. Reiko smirked, knowing that the back-up generator would begin to work soon enough. Lightning flashed again, illuminating Atobe's form, and whispers erupted, cut off when the thunder rumbled above them.

"Look, it's Atobe-sama."

"What's he doing?"

Atobe pushed his sleeves up his forearms, resting the palms of his hands on the corners of the podium that waited at the centre of the stage. Lightning flashed once, twice, thrice—illuminating his form, standing alone on stage.

Reiko shivered, grinning into her palm, as the thunder seemed to course through her. She closed her eyes, knowing Atobe had already won.

"Hyoutei,"

His voice wasn't loud, but it was strong in the silence that reigned then. The one word seemed to echo forever in the domed hall, and every looked up to see who was speaking. It was as if he had descended from the very heavens. Lightning flashed briefly, illuminating his form once again, followed by the lights from above, powered by the back-up generators, which flickered before fully bathing Atobe in brilliant white light.

"This is your student council president, Atobe Keigo speaking." He paused just as the lights stopped flickering fully, running a hand through his hair as he captured them in his icy gaze. Atobe slammed a fist onto the podium.

"Can you hear me?" Atobe shouted, not needing the microphone's aid at all. There was a stunned silence as everyone looked up at the stage, dazzled by the white light after so long in the darkness.

And the silence was broken.

"ATOBE-SAMA! KYAAAA!"

Reiko snorted backstage, turning away to leave the hall. Fangirls. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

Reiko turned back, and grinned involuntarily when the clouds parted above the glass roof, and the first streams of light that peered through illuminated Atobe's form.

He really had been blessed by the gods themselves.

* * *

"Stupid storm." Gakuto muttered. "Now the courts are wet and we can't play!"

"Five laps for complaining, Gakuto." Atobe said cheerfully. He was in a good mood that afternoon. After all, he had effortlessly beaten down his challenger for the position of student council president. It was nice to know he was still as awesome as he had been.

"…..He's smiling, isn't he?" Gakuto asked as he set off on a slow jog.

Oshitari glanced at Atobe, who was lounging under a dark blue and white striped umbrella, a pair of shades resting above his eyes. There was a smirk on his face, and he was utterly relaxed.

"Yeah, he is." Oshitari returned to his book.

* * *

A/N: Here you go. Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Border

A/N: Hi, people. I know it's been far too long since I've updated, so I'm trying to make up for lost time—sort of—by way of this chapter. Five pages long! Can you believe it? Um, probably not. Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the next chapter of Atobe Keigo 101.

-AK101-

Summer.

Hot, sweltering, merciless and burning, it was summer. At last.

Atobe ruffled his sweaty locks, tilting his head towards the sun as he dumped the entirety of his water bottle's contents over his face. This was not the time for propriety. He could hear panting from across the court, and tilted his head to see Reiko sprawled on her bench, her chest heaving and her racquet fallen to the ground.

Atobe turned to the private court, noting the bright yellow balls littered everywhere.

Picking up his racquet, he crossed the court, grabbing Reiko's own bright orange racquet and shoving it into her limp hands.

"Again." He commanded.

Reiko groaned, her eyes cracking open to glare at him with startling intensity. After a short staring contest, she huffed, flicking a loose lock out of her eyes and grabbing another water bottle from the cooler next to her, left by the servants. She cracked it open noisily, gulping the water down, heedless of it spilling over down the column of her neck and soaking her shirt.

She flung the bottle angrily to the side, the water bursting in an arc as she stood angrily.

Atobe smirked.

Good. She was angry.

They stared at each other from across the court. Reiko swayed from side to side, like a serpent waiting to strike. Plucking a ball from the basket, she gripped it with her fingers, knuckles white.

Atobe watched her movement, hypnotized. Her elbow bent and straightened at a thirty-five degree angle. Her wrist twisted as if she were writing calligraphy, and the bright yellow ball was raised towards the sun. When Atobe turned his eyes back to look for Reiko, she was gone, and the sound of the serve echoed sharply in his ears.

Purely on instinct, he sprinted and leapt, smashing it towards her side of the court. And Reiko was there, the gut of her racquet squealing as the ball spun against it with the massive topspin he had exerted. Reiko's teeth flashed in a parody of a smile, and she was gone, the ball soaring like a laser towards his end.

Atobe lunged, barely hitting it towards the net. It hit the net, falling towards her end. Reiko swung her racquet with the fluidity of water, and Atobe knew he couldn't catch it even before the ball passed the net.

He allowed the ball to fall behind him, smirking as he did.

"They don't call you the Ghost of the Courts for nothing, Reiko."

"Hmph." Reiko smirked at him.

Atobe smirked right back.

-AK101-

It was just four years ago, Atobe remembered, when he saw Reiko first playing tennis. At first, she had little to no talent for it, with poor hand-eye-feet co-ordination, laziness unrivalled by any other, and the ability to meld into the walls at any given time. She was just like a wraith, slipping in and out of the shadows in silence and casting a chill about the air without anyone knowing, freezing them slowly on the insides.

Like a ghost.

It had been a Sunday.

He had been walking through the park on his way home, as Oshitari had forgotten one of their tennis appointments and his chauffeur was stuck in a traffic jam. He was seething quietly, and turned to shout at someone as something huge and warm rammed into him from the side.

Then he felt a tongue licking his face and he slumped back, sighing. It was a bad day to be out.

"Mickey!" A voice called. The animal perked up, it's shaggy fur and thin nose typical of a Border Collie unknowingly smacking Atobe in the cheek. If he had been less of a dignified gentleman, he would have smacked the canine. However, all Atobe did was sit up and stare coldly at the owner.

She looked oddly familiar. He took a moment to recognize her, because she was actually holding a tennis racquet with his hair pulled back from her face.

"Reiko?"

"Atobe." Reiko said, equally surprised. She dodged Mickey neatly as he leapt towards her.

"Are you playing tennis?" Atobe asked curiously. Reiko was well-known to be an avid hater of sports. Reiko's mouth twisted into a little moue at his question, and she shrugged.

"I'm learning." She muttered, shifting hesitantly. Atobe surmised it was because he was the president of Hyoutei Gakuen's 200-member tennis club, or maybe it was just his good looks.

Mickey yipped, dropping a yellow ball to the ground.

"Good boy, Mickey." Reiko said, beaming at the canine as she ruffled its fur.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Atobe drawled, still sprawled on the ground, although he had now shifted into a bit of a pose. Kabaji was out with his family today, and couldn't make it to the club with him.

"You're more than capable of standing up on your own after you've fallen, Atobe." Reiko snorted, bending down and extending a hand to him anyway. Atobe grabbed it, his body tensing as he moved to stand. Suddenly, Mickey slammed himself into Reiko's lower half with his entire weight, and there was a short female yelp, followed by a strange falling sensation.

Atobe groaned as he felt pain blossom at the back of his head.

"MICKEY!" Reiko shrieked, sitting up to glare at her canine from on top of Atobe. Mickey was yipping happily, bouncing here and there with a pink tongue lolling out as he laughed at them.

Atobe had had enough. He shoved Reiko off him—gently, because he was nothing if not a gentleman—and glared at Mickey. The dog was laughing at him. Him! Atobe Keigo!

"Mickey, this is not a game!" Reiko's voice was rising to a shrill sort of scream now, and she looked as if she was going to explode. Mickey yipped, apparently disagreeing.

"Oh, for goodness' sake." Atobe finally stood up on his own, extending a hand to the fallen Reiko. He was after all, a gentleman. She grabbed it gratefully, only for Atobe to fall on top of her as Mickey barreled into him this time.

There was an awkward silence. Atobe briefly wondered if someone was looking in on the scene, that the entire sequence of events would look like some sort of comedic act. He paused. Yes, it probably would.

Mickey shoved his nose into the pocket of Atobe pants. Atobe jerked at the sudden invasion of his privacy—sort of—and groaned as a tennis ball fell out. Mickey barked happily at the sight of it and began chasing it as the ball rolled down the path, and all the way downhill.

They were left sprawled on the ground in an awkward silence.

"That was not what I had planned, but whatever." Reiko muttered, sitting up to brush some twigs and leaves off her clothing. Atobe couldn't help it. It had to be the summer heat getting to him, seeping into his skin with some sort of evil intent.

He started laughing.

And laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

Reiko rolled her eyes at him, as if a person bursting into laughter around her for no apparent reason was a usual occurrence. Then, Mickey came zipping back right up the path, tennis ball in his mouth, slamming straight into the laughing Atobe heir.

Atobe promptly fell into the pond right behind him.

It was Reiko's turn to laugh now. She stood up, reaching out a hand to help Atobe out, her shoulders shaking with laughter. She snorted in a very unlady-like fashion, bursting into uncontrollable giggles as Atobe reached for her hand.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He roared at her from the pond, only for Reiko to burst into hysterical peals of joy. She was bent over and pounding the grass with her fist, her entire body shaking with the force of her laughter.

Atobe was going to kill that dog. He turned to glare at it.

Mickey was still grinning.

This had to be the worst day of the week—no, the month. He climbed out of the pond and grabbed the laughing Reiko.

"What? What?" Reiko looked up with her eyes alight with laughter. Atobe smirked and promptly pushed her into the pond. Her scream could be heard for miles.

"A-TO-BE!"

After a series of shouting and screaming on Reiko's part like a drenched and hissing tomcat, Atobe directed them—including Mickey—back towards the club he had just left, where he shoved a sputtering and drenched Reiko in the hands of a pair of smiling assistants to clean up, while he himself approached the showers, which he was more familiar with. He left Mickey with the people in charge.

When he emerged from the showers dressed in a polo shirt and shorts provided by the club, he found no less then five assistants chasing after Mickey. Mickey was zipping everywhere and jumping over low walls and chairs and crawling under tables as if he was some sort of doggy ninja. He would laugh, if he hadn't been the victim of that dog just twenty minutes ago.

Reiko emerged then, dressed in a branded tennis outfit that would no doubt be left on his tab. Well, he did sort of owe it to her, after pushing her into the pond. She was scowling at him—prettily—while shoving away assistants who insisted on blow-drying her hair, which was gleaming and damp.

He smirked.

"How about a match while we wait for my limo?"

Reiko frowned at him now, finally allowing her hair to be manhandled.

"Fine. But don't blame me when Mickey pees in your car." She smirked, and Atobe winced involuntarily.

It was a short match, painfully easy. Reiko had pretty good stamina, but lacked control and power. Her serves were weak, but her returns were acceptable. She was graceful, however, and seemed to enjoy the game despite the match being a 6-1 in Atobe's favor.

"Are you planning to join the tennis club?" Atobe asked as they sat two feet away from each other. The girl-boy barrier was still there at twelve years old, but it was mostly to prevent Mickey from barreling them into each other again.

Reiko didn't answer. "No. I don't even like sports." She grimaced. "However, it was either tennis or kendo, and kendo was too structured and….painful."

Atobe raised his eyebrow.

"It was my grandfather's idea." Reiko shrugged. She glanced at the position of the sun, which now cast a warm orange glow everywhere. Atobe paused and considered her before saying "How about dinner at my place?"

-AK101-

She had left for America a few months after that, and Atobe allowed himself to check up on her briefly when he remembered. She had won some trophies and titles over in America, always topping the women's division. She didn't boast about it after she returned, and Atobe noted in the back of his mind she only participated in games with money as the prize or some sort of reward.

"Didn't you hate tennis?" Atobe asked that night as they sat in his dining room after showering. They had been practicing for the past—what, eight hours?—and Reiko had finally ran out of stamina and passed out somewhat on the court. Atobe finally relented and waved away the servants when they noticed, half dragging, half carrying Reiko back to his mansion where he promptly pressed her into the capable hands of his many maids.

"I still do." Reiko said, looking surprised at his question. She had changed into a semi-formal-casual dress with minimal fuss, although her hair was still damp, just like that day so long ago. It was still the same dark brown, but longer. Atobe decided he liked long hair on her.

"Then why play it?" He asked, cutting into his steak with a little more force than was necessary. Reiko smirked, noticing the vehemence at his actions a little smugly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, noting there was a pink flush on her cheek, which was entirely natural from the exercise that afternoon.

"Mickey always did like tennis balls." Reiko sighed, as if that was—by any stretch of the imagination—an explanation and excuse all at the same time.

"Where is Mickey now, anyway?" Atobe asked.

"He was killed in America." Reiko said calmly. Atobe blinked as Reiko chewed on a piece of steak slowly, swallowing with a gulp of the aged red wine Atobe had chosen for the occasion. She shrugged.

"By who?" Atobe asked.

Reiko frowned. She put down her wineglass, and shrugged again. "It was a tennis ball filled with metal fillings of some sort. It's ironic Mickey was killed by the thing he loved the most." Reiko closed her eyes, drumming her fingers on the table, thinking hard.

"If I'm not wrong, it was….Echizen Ryoga."


	17. Mystery

A/N : HEY GUYS! Yeah. I know, I know. It's been…..a really long time. So, I will do my meager best to make this chapter super long. Or super juicy.

Offfff we go.

-AK101-

"Why don't we have a vice-captain?" Shishido asked one day. It was mostly because he was annoyed at having to deal with Atobe's diva ways all day, but also due to the fact that he had been reminded of it the other day when he had glimpsed Seigaku's Oshitari mothering one of their players over some injury or another.

Maybe Shishido wanted someone to mother him. It was hard to tell with his brash manner, but that was not the point.

Gakuto looked up. Then he realized how much sense the question made, a rarity in and of itself from Shishido.

"Yeah." The redhead piped up. "Why don't we have a vice-captain? Seigaku has Oshitari and Rikkai has that Genichiro dude. We should totally have a vice-captain too."

"And who, exactly, would be appropriate for such a role?" Oshitari asked, cocking a dark blue brow as he put down his novel—the conversation was interesting enough to warrant his full attention.

"Well, technically speaking, Kabaji-san would be the best for that role, wouldn't he? Buchou trusts him, and he is a very reliable senpai." Choutarou said, looking up as well.

"Yes, but I think—" Gakuto was cut off and the door swung open, loud angry voices drifting into the club room.

"You are quite mad, do you know that, Keigo?" Reiko announced as Atobe walked into the room, roughly peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt and moving towards the shower.

"Wait outside." Atobe said, blatantly ignoring Reiko's statement as the door to the shower slammed close behind him.

"I am NOT your dog, Keigo!" Reiko called into the shower, dropping Atobe's tennis racquet down onto a chair.

"What's wrong?" Choutarou asked, concerned.

There was a very grim look on Reiko's face.

"I'm not allowed to say." She grumbled. Atobe emerged eventually from the shower, his hair damp and dressed casually. However, it was a tennis outfit.

"Atobe, don't tell me you are actually going to—" Oshitari spoke up, but quelled by Atobe's glare, he sank back into his chair.

"What's going on?" Shishido demanded, but Reiko was dragged out by Atobe, frowning. Oshitari hesitated, then spoke up.

"He's going to Rikkaidai."

"WHAT?"

-AK101-

Atobe's mad laughter was annoying.

Reiko eyed Yukimura, who despite his pleasant smile, had impressive foresight. He too, predicted that Atobe would win against Sanada, and stopped the match before the crushing blow could be delivered.

She stood hesitantly when she noticed the cold look in Atobe's eyes—a sure sign of the Ice Emperor's sulking—and stood straight when she noticed his pinky twitch. She grabbed Atobe's bottle of water and swung her arm back, flinging it forward. Atobe caught it easily, the ice cracking and melting into water. He tilted his head back to down the refreshment, the grip on his racquet loosening.

Reiko breathed again.

Then she felt someone blow into her ear. She bit her lip and let the shudder travel up her spine before calmly reaching up to grab at the silver tail at the corner of her vision before jerking downwards. There was a manly yelp as Reiko tightened her grip.

"Woah, calm down! You're Atobe's girlfriend, right?" It was Niou Masaharu. Reiko's lips curved into a smile—maybe this trip here would not be so boring after all.

"What makes you say that?" The tightening grip on Niou's hair warned him to be careful with his answer. The trickster swallowed audibly and held up his palms in defeat.

"You're….um…pretty?" The trickster tried, trying to look suave while he was bent over to prevent his precious hair from being ripped out by the roots.

"Kindly let go of him, Asakura-san." A sweet voice ordered. Reiko relaxed her grip, letting her fingers slip away from the silver locks. She grinned a feral grin, and Niou grinned right back.

"Puri." The trickster intoned, and hopped back as Reiko lunged forward, ready to break his nose, laughing. She was jerked back by an arm curling about her waist, leaving her to only hiss at the trickster, her eyes promising retribution.

"Masaharu." Yukimura said neutrally, the promise of punishment laced in his flat tone. The Rikkai regular backed away.

"Well then." Yukimura turned to Reiko, his eyes hooded. Atobe cocked a brow at how familiar Reiko and Yukimura seemed, curious. He could do with some entertainment, now that he had perfected his World of Ice.

"Seiichi, you keep your dog on a leash or I'll show everyone pictures of you in a—" Reiko's voice became muffled as Yukimura surged forward, slapping a hand over her lips. Her eyes almost seemed to bulge with anger.

"Fly." Yukimura said simply, smiling pleasantly. Reiko's scowl deepened, and Atobe stared. His eyesight zoomed in and out, and his brain ticked.

"Cousins." He said aloud. They had the same nose, and the same dangerously wistful smile.

"Unfortunately." Yukimura smiled very thinly, and Reiko grinned.

"Grandfather wants you to visit." Reiko said eventually before smoothing her skirt.

"I know." Yukimura said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "And he also knows I'm not allowed. I'll call you, so get off Rikkai property before I drag you away myself. You always used to cling to me as a kid, wanting to be—" It was Reiko's turn to slap a hand over Yukimura's mouth.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Reiko began dragging Atobe away while everyone else watched, mystified.

What the hell had just happened?

"You're cousins." Atobe said, his tone accusing.

"Yeah. Once removed, but cousins." Reiko did not look as if she was up to giving up more information.

"You are such a mystery, Asakura Reiko." Atobe mused aloud. He could not help his curiosity. Was that why her tennis improved by leaps and bounds with minimum effort? Being related to the Child of God was something he had not expected.

There was something going on here.

"I know." Reiko said. She wasn't smiling anymore. "If we're done trespassing, let's just go. You promised me ice cream if I went with you today."

Reiko flounced off, leaving Atobe to wander.

He was going to find out what was going on, even if it killed him.

….Maybe that was pushing it. He could just hire a private investigator, really.

-AK101-

A/N : I will explain everything in due time. However, there is progress in the relationship, however minimal. I wish Reiko would warm up to Atobe quickly, but unraveling all the layers of mysteries wrapped about her all at once would break my heart.

So review!

I love you guys, ya know that?


End file.
